


Partners? Don't Hold Your Breath

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Dialogue-Only, Gen, MayThe4th Treat, Mission Fic, Sass, or should that be flirting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Luke & Mara run into a little trouble on their joint mission.  Neither can just let it go, of course.
Relationships: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Partners? Don't Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



“Is the concept of stealth and subtlety completely foreign to you, Skywalker? No, take a left, they’ll have barricaded the main route to the hangar bay.”

“I think there might have been a section on those during my ‘intro to running a rebellion’ briefings a few years ago, but I was probably throwing paper x-wings at Wedge at the time, so…”

“Cute. Real cute.”

“I’m glad you think so. Mara! Duck!” 

“Thanks. And I thought it was the Sith who were all about drama and- watch the scanner! - drama and bombast, but it would seem they aren’t alone.”

“Hmm. Well, the Dark and the Light are said to be in eternal struggle for a reason, I guess. Besides, I’m kind of cobbling this all together as I go, you know. Can you override the controls on this panel or should I- Ah, yes, I suppose shooting it works also.”

“Well, I’d been hoping to get through his mission _without_ having to shoot anything, but since _someone_ couldn’t leave well enough alone, I need to shoot off a little tension.”

“Are you telling me that you were planning on standing around while these morons hassle defenseless civilians for the crime of being in the wrong place just as we showed up? And as for stress, my sister usually recommends a couple hours at a spa over mass destruction.”

“That was, at most, minor disorder. And I’m fairly sure that Senator Organa Solo relaxes by showing idiot politicians the error of their ways in an extremely polite and diplomatic fashion and ensures that they learn not to bother her with trivial shit. I doubt she’s had time to set foot in a spa in a decade. Try that one, the third passageway.” 

“You’re probably right. Han’s the more likely of the two, anyways.”

“And, no, I wouldn’t have let them continue to bully those people. I would, however, have figured out a more inconspicuous way of distracting them. Maybe fake a distress call from one of the other holdout Imperial safehouses, set off an explosion in an empty warehouse, or maybe even shouted ‘Hey, look! Is that an Alliance patrol?’ a street over. Stepping out into the open and waving around a lightsaber, while theatric, is just a great way to make yourself and your partner a _target._ ”

“Duly noted… partner.”

“Bite me, Skywalker.”

“Tempting. How about that ship by the north bay? It looks small and maneuverable, and I don’t sense anyone staking it out. Should we make a run for it?”

“May as well. Not as though we’re likely to have any luck collecting any more intel here, anyways.”

“Let’s wait until after that cart passes. You know, if you’d accept my invitation to train at the Academy, you could join me in dramatically waving around a lightsaber and scaring the armor off a fourth-rate stormtrooper.”

“Gee, talk about an offer I can absolutely refuse. Okay, move on three.”

“Just want you to know the option is still out there.”

“Noted. One, two…”

**Author's Note:**

> This treat was created for lirin based off of their May the 4th prompt tags and Dear Yoda letter.
> 
> I was inspired by the prompts "Luke/Mara" and "flirting under fire" and "snarking while taking out all the bad guys. Or maybe an undercover mission, where the whole goal is not to have to take out any bad guys (but of course they end up having to anyway..." I hope I did justice to your wishes, lirin!


End file.
